


The Plan

by VioletShade4



Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4
Summary: After making up, Shadow and Vio work on a plan to get Vio out of the upcoming execution safely. but they may get distracted and have some fun in the meantime...





	The Plan

The plan

“Why are all the floors in this damn castle so hard!” Shadow whined as he rolled over on the floor  
“I don't know darling, maybe because their stone?” Vio teased  
“I know that! but WHY are they stone?” Shadow exclaimed  
“Don't ask me, it's your castle” Vio yawned and snuggled closer to Shadow, he was right, the floor was hard and cold.  
“Ugg it's too late for this shit can we go back to sleep?” Shadow sighed as he pulled Vio closer.  
“You're the one who woke me up with you whining" Vio muttered he really didn't want to move, but he knew they should really get off the floor  
"whatever let's move over to the cot.”  
“Good Idea,” Shadow said rolling over and stretching.  
"Maybe we can even have some fun…”  
“What kind of fun?” Vio asked suspiciously as he rolled over to look at his prince  
“The deflowering kind,” Shadow said with a roguish grin  
“Well well well aren't we feisty this evening” Vio said nonchalantly as he sat up.

  
Vio tried to stand gracefully and immediately collapsed, leaning against the wall for support.  
“Vi! What's wrong!” Shadow exclaimed leaping up to help his hero all levity forgotten  
“I don't know…” Vio panted “I'm fine… just light-headed”  
“Like hell you are!” Shadow huffed “come on let's get you settled” Shadow slung one of Vio’s arms around his shoulders and helped him over to the cot. He laid him down and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

  
As he knelt next to his hero Shadow’s head drooped seeing the blood trickling down Vio’s neck, beginning to stain the top of his tunic. “I’m sorry…” he said with a grimace.  
“Hmmm?” Vio muttered he was already half-asleep  
“I'm sorry I cut your neck,” Shadow said reaching forward trying to gently dab off some of the blood with his own tunic.  
“Don't worry bout it” Vio said waving off his ministrations “I feel fine”  
“And I thought we promised no more lies” Shadow murmured  
Vio chuckled half-heartedly “your right sorry”

  
The prince caressed his heroes face gently and then moved down to Vio’s injured throat to access the damage. Vio shuddered, shadow pulled back immediately “it's ok,” Vio said, as his breathing speed up a bit. “My nerves are just a little on edge, ... how bad is it?”  
“the cuts don't seem too deep but I'll need to unlace your tunic to get a better look at them. You may also have some bruising sorry”

  
Vio chuckled softly “well it could be worse”  
Shadows hands hesitated on the laces of Vio’s tunic “ya, ya it could” he said hands beginning to shake.  
“Hey…” Vio said placing a hand on top of Shadows “I told you I'm here, I'm ok, these are just temporary I'll heal in no time. Especially with you taking care of me”  
“I shouldn't be the one to… I mean I'm the one who hurt you…”  
“Nonsense” Vio cut him off “I hurt you you hurt me that is a cycle that only ends with us forgiving or killing each other I've already chosen my path, and I think you have too”  
“Ok,” Shadow said and he resumed working on untying Vio’s tunic.

  
“Narus insight man! how did you tie these laces!!” Shadow asked after about 5 minutes of struggling to unknot them.  
Vio had been deep in thought but he responded sleepily “I think that it was a double-figure eight? But I can't remember, also, I've been thinking what's the plan to get us out of here”  
“Why would we need to get out of here?” Shadow asked confused “can't everything go back to the way it was?”  
“Do you have a way to make all your subordinates forget that one time you arrested me and scheduled my execution only to be best friends again the next day?”  
“Oohhh right, that's gonna be a problem”  
“Yep any ideas”  
“Nope that's your department” shadow said deflecting the question to keep fighting Vio's laces.

  
“You're not even going to try and help?” Vio said exasperated  
“Nope I'm gonna patch you up while you make the plan I have no gift for strategy”  
“Fine” Vio pouted what is taking so long anyway?  
“You're too good at tying knots that's why! I need a better angle on this mind if I sit on you?”  
The tips of Vio’s ears turned pink as he avoided Shadows glance “umm, sure” he said  
Shadow was too annoyed at the knot problem to notice anything amiss as he straddled Vio's hips to have a better angle on the tunic laces.  
“Aha!!” shadow crowed in triumph as the tunic fell open across Vio’s chest. “Challenge one complete!” he cried “have you thought of a plan yet”  
“What..” Vio said surprised, he'd been trying to think of a plan but having Shadow on top of him was ... distracting, to say the least  
“Come on! You’re the strategist by Naru.”  
“That doesn't mean I'll have a plan in five minutes shadow! Give me some time to think!”

“Be my guest” Shadow said leaning forward until he was practically laying on Vio’s chest, his head resting on Vio’s shoulder. Once he was settled Vio began planing in earnest. until...  
“What are you doing?” Vio said quietly.  
“Nothing” Shadow said as he began licking the drying blood from Vio’s neck. He gently moved the tunic and cleaned the wounds left by the sword with his tongue. Vio inhaled sharply. Shadow’s ministrations stung a bit but not nearly as bad as the original cut. In fact Shadow’s gentle licks, not unlike a cat's, felt nice. Once his wounds were clean Shadow took the hem of Vio’s tunic between his sharp fangs and tore off a few strips he bandaged the now-clean wounds and re-adjusted his tunic.

  
“Why go through the trouble of bandaging them?” Vio asked quietly.  
“Hmm?” Shadow said distracted by Vio’s porcelain skin.  
“Why not heal them with your magic”  
“Oh that, I'm not actually that great with healing magic, and your broken wrist took a lot out of me, not to mention your head... besides using too much dark magic on you might have some unforeseen consequences, and I like you just the way you are.”

  
"is that so?" Vio said nonchalantly  
suddenly he felt a new sensation along his neck. A gentle, warm pressure was slowly moving along his neck and jaw, sending cascades of a tingling sensation down his spine. Vio shivered and Shadow feeling the movement looked up.  
“Is this supposed to help me plan?” Vio asked, “nope.” Shadow said with a grin. As they locked eyes lilac to crimson Shadow stopped his ministrations to take Vio's hand in both his own. He gently planted several kisses on the back of Vios hand. Vio smiled, he gently turned Vio's hand over and licked along the length of his wrist while keeping eye contact. This elicited a delighted shiver from Vio. The dark prince grinned playfully and began moving up Vio’s arm, alternating kisses, and licks. The hero shivered, his sore muscles unused to the gentle sensations. Shadow chuffed at his reactions and growled when he encountered Vio’s sleeve. He slid his hand up Vio’s sleeve, extending one claw to slice the fabric while drawing his hand down Vio’s sleeve.

  
“Hey! I liked this shirt.” Vio exclaimed without real anger.  
“Oops, my bad" Shadow said.  
"I guess you have to take the whole thing off now."  
But Vio didn't rise to the bait, he leaned in and whispered in Shadows ear  
“only if you help me” Shadow shivered in excitement  
“I am injured after all” he grinned as Shadow nodded enthusiastically. He quickly finished unlacing the tunic until it was open all the way, and then he used the lapels to tear the rest of the garment in half. Vio shivered as the fabric fell away from his body, leaving his entire torso exposed.

  
“That was a little dramatic don't you think?” Vio noted slyly  
“What? It's not like you'll get cold, we are in a volcano”  
“Plus I have you to keep me warm” Vio purred  
“Don't say things like that!” Shadow squeaked jumping back.  
Vio snorted.  
"I see you can dish it out but you can't take it huh?"  
"that's not true!" Shadow cried as a firey blush tinted his cheeks  
“You're actually kinda cute when you're flustered.” Vio cooed  
“I am not flustered!” Shadow hissed,  
“I was just surprised! ... You always manage to surprise me…” he breathed, leaning towards Vio.  
“Well, someone has to…” Vio said. Shadow ghosted across Vio’s lips before pressing in softly. Vio eagerly returned the pressure and pulled Shadow into a firm embrace. Shadow’s tongue slid along Vio’s lower lip as if asking for permission. Vio eagerly accepted, parting his lips a fraction. Shadow shifted on top of him to get a better angle, and after a moment's hesitation began to drown Vio in pleasure.

  
“Shade…” Vio moaned breaking off the kiss  
“What is it Vi?” Shadow murmured into his ear as he took his earlobe between his razor-sharp fangs.  
“They’re too tight…” Vio muttered. “Help me?” Shadow growled in desire at those words and looking down he saw the problem Vio was talking about. In his fervor to show his adoration, to admire that porcelain skin and mark it as his own, he had forgotten about Vio’s trousers.  
“Don’t worry Vi, I’ll get there soon enough.” He kissed Vio hard,  
Vio squirmed trying to get comfortable with Shadow’s weight on top of his mound. But trying to move in his exhausted state was too much so he settled for resting his hands on shadows hips.  
Shadow reached behind himself sliding his fingers under Vio’s waistband he whimpered under his lips. The dark prince grinned as he began to work his way down to Vio’s hips, kissing and caressing Vio’s chest as he inched slowly lower grinding against Vio’s hips as he went.  
Vio was breathing heavily as Shadow moved infuriatingly slowly towards his trousers.  
“Shade…” he panted. “H-hurry up!” Shadow looked up at him from his place on his chest. “Please…” Vio groaned.  
“Of course,” Shadow grinned. He loved eliciting these reactions from Vio. Shadow licked down Vio’s stomach, causing him to shiver in ecstasy. Then he paused at Vio’s hips contemplating the easiest way to get his pants off.

  
“Hurry!” Vio pleaded.  
“Oh, keep your shirt on! Let me think…” Shadow grinned. Vio rolled his eyes.  
“You know perfectly well you already shredded my shirt!”  
“I know,” the other purred, lounging across Vio’s hips. “But you look so cute when you’re annoyed.”  
“Uggh!” Vio dropped his head back to the cot, exasperated. “Now this right here, this is torture!”  
Shadow laughed and kissed him while undoing the laces of his trousers.  
Vio moaned as his mound was finally released from its confines. “Thank the goddesses, took you long enough!” he panted. Shadow rolled his eyes and gazed at his hero splayed beneath him for a long minute.

  
“I thought you promised to ravage me?” Vio said coquettishly,  
“did I? Well, maybe not in so many words” Shadow asserted with a devilish grin and with no further ado the prince began to kiss his hero thoroughly.  
“Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?” Shadow said as he sat up. Vio laughed.  
“Hmm, perhaps you should take off your shirt. Might help,” Vio said. Shadow raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you want me to?”  
“We may as well match,” Vio said with a shrug. But Shadow could see the desire in his companion’s eyes. So Shadow pulled his tunic off over his head in one fluid movement.  
“Better?” Vio asked.  
“Better,” Shadow replied as he began to work his way back down Vio’s body, leaving kisses, caresses, and an occasional bruise wherever he went until he reached Vio’s hips. Taking ahold of his length, Shadow began pumping slowly, eliciting a moan from Vio’s lips. Encouraged he began speeding up his pace, licking the head and along the length for lubrication. Soon enough he had Vio crying out and moaning.

  
“Ah, Shade!” he sighed “W-why are you so…ah…good at this?!” Shadow looked up from his ministrations.  
“Ooh you like this, huh?” he said with a roguish grin.  
“Goddesses, haven't I made that abundantly clear?!” cried Vio.  
“Indeed you have,” said Shadow, slowing his caresses significantly. “And I'm going to have you enjoy it as long as you can.”  
“Din’s Fire! Shade…I don’t know how long I can hold out…sorry…ah! You’re so beautiful! And hot! Goddesses, you’re hot! Unnngghh…”  
“Hehe, Vi, you’re rambling.” Shadow laughed as he leaned in for a kiss.  
“O-of course I am, idiot! You have my executive mental functions in your hand!”  
“Oooh, don't talk nerdy to me now, or I'll have to fuck your brains out…” Shadow whispered.  
“Mmm…t-that would take a while…” Vio stammered. “I've been told I have a pretty big head.”  
“Heh, I really do I love you, Vi,” Shadow said, pushing in for a kiss. Vio gave him a chaste peck before pressing their foreheads together.  
“I love you too, Shade. Now, for the love of Din, will you finish me off?!”  
“Oh, not just yet,” the devious shade said with a grin.

Shadow didn't leave the dungeon that night but from the sounds the guards heard through the door they were certain of one thing the hero was a goner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and comment!


End file.
